destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
DSZC 5: The 776 Gods
DSZC 5 is all about the player. Being the second edition of the free-form RPs in the 776 roleplay collection, it definitely has improvements on the first, being DSZC 4. DSZC 5, like the fourth, has an entirely open world, and even beyond, if you manage it. Your game master will determine the aspects in the world. Political climates, some social stigma, characters, environments and random events, to name a few. Creating a Character First things first, arguably the most important thing: Creating a character. On the player's side, creating a character is very simple. To start, you need a name, age, race and difficulty. Name Name is a simple one. Relatively speaking. If you have trouble thinking of names, you can ask your game master or use an online name generator. Age Age, despite what you may think, is incredibly important. A 20-year-old character has far more potential than an 80-year-old character. Your in-game level is determined partially by your age. When you start, your level is your age, plus one. So a 20-year-old would be level 21. Starting older acts as if all you did for the past time was live a basic civilian life, with nothing special happening, and therefore, you won't have many special skills starting out, unless your game master allows it, or foregoes this aspect. So, an older character has a shorter time to accomplish their goals. Race Picking a race is an interesting question. There is a list of which races you can pick from. Each, obviously, having benefits and downfalls. Humans Demons Angels Elves Dwarves Part-Humans Dracokin Spiritkin Nightkin Agaricites Goblins Magri Juraki Stats Upon completing the basics of character creation, we get to talk stats. To put it simply, there are currently five main stats: HP, Mana, STR, ARM, and DEX. These stats are explained more in depth in the link, above. Traits Each race also has specific traits and abilities. In addition, upon creating a new character, you also roll 4 traits, that will change your character in many different ways. Additionally, your whole group can decide on what Traits can be used. AG, Anything Goes, Homebrew, etc... Just what it says on the tin. These labels fall on things that aren't following any rule pre-sets. This is all up to the GM's discretion. Genie Rules Genie Rules is a game mode where players can pick their character's Traits, versus having them rolled, if the players choose. However, the name "Genie Rules" also carries the following rules: Players cannot pick Master Traits, players cannot pick options that would result in a Master Trait being gained, and players cannot pick options that would result in gaining a fifth (or sixth) Trait. Also, as an aside, players cannot pick Special Traits, as they are the result of other Traits, or Abilities, for the same reason. Standard In Standard mode, players have their Traits rolled for them. That's all this governs. The rest is fair game for your GM and the group as a whole. Difficulty Difficulty can also have a massive effect on how your character fares. On Easy, your character starts with a starting item. This can be tied to their backstory, or merely just be something they find early on. You can also choose where you wish to begin your adventure. Lastly, your GM has to take it easy on you. On Normal, you merely get to begin in a location of your choosing. Nothing special. On Hard, you cannot pick where you begin. The GM will determine this. The GM is also allowed to be a bit more unforgiving. On Insane, you are unable to pick where you begin, and the GM MUST pick a particularly unforgiving location for you to start in. They are also allowed to be very brutal with you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Temp Character Sheet Name: Difficulty: Age: Level: HP: / Mana: / STR: ARM: / DEX: / Race: Eye Color: Scale / Skin Color: Hair Color: Magics: Inventory: Gold: Equipment: Location: Home: Job: Extra Skills: Traits: